Try To Date?
by Krisember88
Summary: Ryota Kise want two of his old Teiko team-mates to date, so they do but unknowingly to everyone. (Not a great summary but the stories quite good)


Seijuro: P.O.V

Ryota Kise, that is the name of one of my fellow teammates back from Teiko Middle School. Ryota is the type of person that almost always has a smile on his face and with his golden hair he became a modal and as a result has lots of fans. So one day after the tournament between himself and Daiki he called me up as I was just getting ready to start practicing and then this whole thing happened.

"Akashicchhi, you should get a girlfriend" his words caught me off guard for a moment and my heterochromia eyes widen for a second. With a calm voice I speak into the phone.

"Ryota, why would you call me of all people to say this too?" The question hadn't caught the taller male of guard as I'd thought.

"Oh, Akashicchhi because your the youngest and should try and get the others to follow our lead, you wre the team captain" with the roll of my eyes the phone hangs up. Grabbing the basketball which was at me feet the practicing begins as thoughts about what Ryota said run through my mind, _prehaps i should try and get a girlfriend, but maybe not a girlfrien because they don't intrerset me perhaps a boyfriend?_ As the thoughts run by the ball goes into the basket like it was suposed to.

Daiki: P.O.V

With a yawn I lay on the roof of the school building as my thoughts wander back to how Ryota played during the last game, _Kise, it wasn't as close as you wanted it was it? Also what about the girls thing?_ Yes Ryota had mentioned a website that I should try out called DateMate. This DateMate is a website for adults and teens to try and find the right person, _even though there are tons of those out there_ my mind mumbles. _Why not, Kise gets annoying_ with that annoying thought I pull out my phone and look up the DateMate website.

Red, blue, yellow. Those are the colours of the main page and a giant button in the center of the page says 'Sign Up For Free' with a roll of my blue eyes some of my blue hair pokes my neck. _Damn really should get the back trimmed,_ creating an account on the DateMate seems easy and without a care I fill out my identity with a lie.

Your Name: Josh

Last name: Hubble

Age: 15

Favourite food: Cheese Burger

Gender preference: Both

With a frown I click the next part of the from. _So it's acctully nice about homo's that's new_. Answering the next questions the finall question lets you write a summary of 8,000 words.

What type of personality?: I would like a man of woman who won't make me hate them and loves basketball, also has big boobs if a woman.

That's all it asks before searching and one name pops up very fast Seila. Clicking on the name a profile pops up, reading the information actually brings a small smile to my face.

Age: 15

Favourite food: Tofu Soup

Gender preference: Bisexual so both

Hair Colour: Non of your concern

Eye colour: Same as before

First Name: Seila

Last name: Private

With a chuckle I click the small message symbol beside the empty profile then my eyes catch the date they applied. 7/2/2018 my eyes find the date on the screen, _they joined today._ With a curious glint in my eye my message is sent then I log off before Satsuki comes up here with her short skirts.

Ryota: P.O.V

With a smile walking down the sidewalk is easy after all I've just made my old team captain and old team ace sign up for the same dating website, _Oh this is going to be awesome when Akashicchhi and Aominecchhi meet at the next basketball game, maybe they'll even become a gay couple_. _First thing though, no I'm not a supporter of gay/lesbian I just think that nature is nature and both my old teammates would be perfect but who wold be dominant?_ The thought is rudely stopped as I bump into nothing, my golden eyes search around but still no one is in sight.

"Kise-Kun" my golden eyes widen as they fall down to met the short light blue haired boy who's the oldest out of the Generation Of Miracles. Light blue eyes look like normal as the smaller boy gets off the ground without a word.

"I'm sorry Kurokocchhi, I hadn't seen you" the whine comes out and the pale face doesn't change but instead stays the same as Tetsuya speaks.

"Did you makes Akashi-Kun and Aomine-Kun join MateDate?" The question mates me laugh, _Kurokocchhi it's DateMate not MateDate._

"Kurokocchhi it's called DateMate, yes because don't you agree Akashicchhi and Anominecchhi would make a great couple. Tetsuya's light blue eyes look up into my gold ones as he speaks a disappointing sentence.

"I'm sorry Kise-Kun but Akashi-Kun doesn't like boys that way, also Aomine-Kun is into the Ta-Tas" he touches his chest as he says 'Ta-Tas' _what's a Ta-Ta!_ My mind screams. "Also Kise-Kun, Akashi is to short for Aomine-Kun it would never work" my face pales, _I didn't mean it that way!_

"Kurokocchhi!" I yell his light blue eyes stay on my golden ones. "What's a Ta-Ta and secondly not to have sex! I mean for them to date"

"But Kise-Kun, sex comes with dating didn't you know then comes babbies and maerage but only a girl and man can make babies and unless Aomine-Kun is a girl that's not possible." _Did you say Aominecchhi girl! No Akashicchhi is the shorter one he's be the girl or uke if they did have sex_ then my eyes widen and Tetsuya's stay the same. _When did these thoughts enter my brain, I'm not a pervert!_

Seijuro: P.O.V

After the practice the following day my red hair was a mess so I decided to brush it and cut it off at the start of the Winter Cup when hopefully Daiki and Tetsuya will face off. Walking to my bathroom my thoughts wander to my not here father and the last thing he'd said to me.

"Akashi you better start getting those girls, you have your proper marked now get the girls" _but what if I like guys?_ I hadn't asked him the question because of my timing but honestly I wanted to. With the roll of my eye I check the DateMate website Ryota wanted me to sign up for to my surprise a message was sent to me, _wonder who this person is like?_ _Wait why is my profile a girl!_

Josh, that's the name of the person and his message is, 'wow you are cool, want to hang out, we could be friends, what age are you, where do you live, I hate school and work, basketball is boring but fun too, do you have big boobs' that's where I stop reading. _Who the hell is Josh! Is he a brainless zombie you don't you ask no stop private questions on these things, Ryota why in the world would you make me join this stupid site!_ With a groan a reply is sent to this 'Josh'.

Daiki: P.O.V

Looking at my phone again my mind goes back to the message I'd sent Seila, _wow she must find me a lam ass for all those questions, oh well not that I need a girl anyway_ _unless she's got big boobs that is,_ that's when a picture of Seijuro shirtless and with breasts and is wearing a bikini flies into my mind, _so cool,wait what no!_ With a groan my finger slips and hits a button to show that Seila replied to my message. _What'd she say! Excitement_ actually grows with me that's when Satsuki comes silently and without me realizing.

'Wow your annoying! Can't you send a normal message you just say all these questions non stop! Also if you like basketball but find it boring go play the Generation Of Miracles they're strong! No I have no boobs!' _So she does have big ones_ my eyes light up. 'Oh also where do you live!? She how those questions can get annoying, if you want to start something you better act smart!' That's the last thing she typed. _She so has big boobs_ the thought makes me want her even more if she looks like my imagenation Seijuro, _wait no! Gaaaaaa!_

"Aomine!" My eyes fall away from the screen to Satsuki who stands looking agrivated. "We're going to watch a game come on" with a groan getting up is easy and that's when my eyes catch sight of light blue and golden hair in the distance on the sidewalk, _Tetsu and Kise._

 **Hope you like this first chapter for this perhaps two or three shot! This idea was inspired by real life things in my world, latter, Lelouch88**

 **Also have a wonderful day/night sorry but updates may get slow because I have school now!**


End file.
